Vom Regen?
by spooky-rabbit
Summary: Willow auf der Flucht. Gerettet von Spike? (abgeschlossen)


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.  
  
Kommentar: Anfang vierte Staffel. Oz ist weg, Willow hat das verarbeitet, ist aber nicht lesbisch. Auch Buffy ist über Angel hinweg. Von der Initiative ist nichts zu sehen.  
  
  
  
Vom Regen...?  
  
Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren war. Sie lief nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile durch den Wald, gehetzt von ihren Verfolgern. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr zwar, dass es nicht mehr als zwanzig Minuten gewesen sein konnten, aber ihr kam es vor als renne sie schon stundenlang durch die Dunkelheit. Dabei stolperte sie immer wieder über Wurzeln und Sträucher und auch über ihre eigenen Füße, wenn sie sich zu sehr auf das konzentrierte, was sie dicht hinter sich glaubte. Bei jedem Atemzug zog sich ihre Lunge schmerzhaft zusammen, sie hatte Seitenstechen und wahrscheinlich einen verstauchten Knöchel. Das Einzige, das sie auf den Beinen hielt, war ihre Angst. Angst vor den Verfolgern, Angst vor dem Tod. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Keuchend brach sie zusammen. Auf allen Vieren kroch sie ins Unterholz. Sie kauerte sich an einen Baumstumpf und wartete und hoffte. Wartete auf den Tod, hoffte, sie würden sie nicht finden. Jedes Knacken, jedes Rascheln ließ sie zusammen zucken.  
  
Wie war sie da nur hineingeraten? Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf, wie kam es, dass sie es einfach nicht lernte? Eigentlich sollte sie es doch mittlerweile besser wissen. Wie wahrscheinlich fast jeder andere hatte sie als Kind Angst vor Monstern unter Betten und in Schränken gehabt. Anders als bei den meisten anderen hatte sich ihre Angst nicht gelegt, als sie älter wurde. Ihre Furcht war eher noch größer geworden. Denn seit ihrem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr wusste sie, dass Monster existierten. Es gab sie, die Ungeheuer aus den Alpträumen ihrer Kindheit, Vampire, Geister, Dämonen. Und es gab jemanden, der sie jagte. Ja, man konnte sie vernichten, wenn man stark genug war. Willow war es nicht. Nicht, wenn sie allein war. Buffy, die Jägerin, ihre beste Freundin war es. Sie, Willow, nicht. Deswegen wusste sie, dass sie verloren war. Wäre Buffy bei ihr - aber das war sie nicht. Willow war ganz alleine, Buffy wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass ihre beste Freundin auf dieser Party gewesen war. Und wieder wunderte sich Willow über ihre eigene Dummheit. Nach allem, was sie in ihrer Heimatstadt Sunnydale nun zusammen mit der Jägerin erlebt hatte, war sie trotzdem dumm genug gewesen alleine zu dieser Party zu gehen. Ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Dumm. Dumm, dumm, dumm.  
  
Aber Carol war ihr wirklich nett erschienen, Willow kannte sie aus einer ihrer Vorlesungen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Carol einen Bleistift schweben ließ, während der Professor zum dritten Mal erzählte, wie er seine Ferien verbracht hatte. Carol bemerkte Willows Blick und fing sie nach der Vorlesung ab, um sie zu bitten, niemandem etwas von ihrer kleinen Darbietung zu erzählen. Carol war völlig aufgelöst gewesen, sie wollte nicht von allen für 'seltsam' gehalten werden. Willow hatte ihr schwebender Weise ein Taschentuch gereicht. Sie waren dann zusammen einen Kaffee trinken gegangen, beide froh, eine anderen Hexe kennen zu lernen. Auch wenn sich bald herausstellte, dass Carol um einiges mächtiger als Willow war. Doch Carol versprach Willow ein bisschen zu unterrichten und Willow war glücklich gewesen, als Carol sie zu sich einlud. Eine kleine Party, eher ein Sit-in, hatte sie gesagt. Es sollten noch einige Freundinnen Carols kommen, die sich auch mit Magie beschäftigten. Dass sie versprechen musste, niemandem davon zu erzählen, hatte Willow nicht weiter verwundert, schließlich wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Hexenverfolgung nicht zusammen mit dem Mittelalter verschwunden war. Und Buffy, die einzige, der sie es vielleicht trotzdem erzählt hätte, war für ein paar Tage mit ihrer Mutter in L. A. Da Carol dafür gesorgt hatte, dass eine ihrer Freundinnen Willow mitnahm, brauchte diese auch niemanden, der sie fuhr. Also hatte an diesem Freitagabend ein Mädchen namens Suzy Willow am Wohnheim abgeholt und war mit ihr zu Carol gefahren, die, wie sich herausstellte, in einem einsam stehenden Haus mitten im Wald zu wohnen schien. Willows Unbehagen hatte sich gelegt, als sie in das hell erleuchtete Gebäude trat und von Carol und drei anderen Mädchen freundlich begrüßt wurde. Carol verteilte Gläser, mit denen die Mädchen 'Auf den Abend' anstießen. Willow trank, es hatte süß und bitter zugleich geschmeckt. Dann war ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden.  
  
Als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte sie eine weiße Kutte angehabt und auf dem Waldboden in der Mitte eines Pentagramms gelegen. Carol und ihre Freundinnen hatten an den Ecken des Kreidesymbols gestanden, in schwarzen Kutten und mit Kerzen zu ihren Füßen. Sie hatten eine lateinische Zauberformel rezitiert, die Willow seltsam bekannt vorgekommen war. Dann hatte sie den langen Dolch in Carols rechter Hand gesehen und es war ihr wieder eingefallen. In einem von Giles' Büchern hatte sie von diesem Opferritual gelesen, bei dem schwarze Hexen irgendeinen Dämon um mehr Macht baten, indem sie ihm eine andere Hexe, vorzugsweise eine gute, opferten. Willow war aufgesprungen, hatte eines der überraschten Mädchen - Suzy? - zur Seite gestoßen und war in den Wald gerannt. Haus oder Straße waren nirgends zu sehen, Mond und Sterne hinter den Wolken verborgen gewesen und so hatte Willow bald jegliche Orientierung verloren und war einfach immer weiter gelaufen, verfolgt von den wütenden Hexen. Sie hatte ihre zornigen Rufe hören können. Doch Willow, obwohl durch den Trank geschwächt und obendrein barfuß, war es tatsächlich gelungen, nicht sofort wieder eingefangen zu werden.  
  
Aber nun konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie saß da, an den Baumstumpf gelehnt, hoffend, wartend. Sich fragend, wieso sie so dumm gewesen war. Fast vier Jahre Freundschaft mit der Jägerin und trotzdem dumm genug, sich freiwillig in die Hände schwarzer Hexen zu begeben. Dumm, dumm, dumm. Willow versuchte nicht zu weinen. Wie lange saß sie hier schon? Hatten Carol und die anderen ihre Suche vielleicht aufgegeben? "Komm raus Lämmchen, wir wissen, dass du in der Nähe bist!" Willow hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, sie hatten sie gefunden! War es Carol gewesen, die gerufen hatte? Oder eine der anderen? Eigentlich war es egal. Was zählte war, dass es schon sehr nahe gewesen war, so nahe, dass der Lärm eines erneuten Fluchtversuchs Willow sofort verraten würde. Selbst wenn sie noch laufen könnte, sie wüsste nicht wohin. In ihrem Zustand hätten die anderen sie in kurzer Zeit eingeholt. Wenn nur jemand in der Nähe wäre, jemand, der ihr helfen könnte...  
  
Und dann sah sie es. Einen schwachen Lichtschein, der durch die Bäume drang und sich zu bewegen schien. 'Ein Auto!' schoss es Willow durch den Kopf. Sie musste ganz in der Nähe einer Straße sein. Und es kam ein Auto. Willow versuchte abzuschätzen, ob sie es schaffen könnte, den Wagen rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber hatte sie überhaupt eine Wahl? Sie musste es versuchen. Immerhin besser, als hier auf ihren Tod zu warten. Willow versuchte ruhig zu atmen, ihren schmerzenden Körper, die blutenden Füße zu vergessen. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann sprang sie auf und rannte los. Sie ignorierte die überraschten Rufe in ihrem Rücken und konzentrierte sich voll auf die näher kommenden Lichter des Autos. 'Bitte lass es mich schaffen, bitte lass mich das Auto erreichen, bitte lass den Fahrer langsamer fahren, bitte lass es mich schaffen, bitte...' Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, während sie immer weiter strebte, mehr stolpernd als rennend. Und auf einmal stand sie mitten auf der Straße, die zwei Autoscheinwerfer kamen direkt auf sie zu. Sie stand da wie ein erschrecktes Reh und rechnete jeden Moment mit dem Alles beendendem Aufprall. Doch der blieb aus, stattdessen hörte Willow kreischende Bremsen und der Wagen kam wenige Zentimeter vor ihr leicht schlingernd zum Stehen.  
  
Willow löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, lief mit letzter Kraft zur Beifahrertür, riss diese auf und warf sich ins Wageninnere. Während sie mit zitternden Fingern die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Dabei redete sie die ganze Zeit halb hysterisch auf den Fahrer ein, ohne diesen jedoch anzusehen. "Losfahren, schnell! Bitte fahren sie, schnell! Die wollen mich töten, bitte fahren sie, bitte!" Willow hatte die Tür noch nicht ganz geschlossenen, als der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen losfuhr, gerade als Carol und ein anderes Mädchen aus dem Wald auf die Straße liefen. Doch die konnten das Auto nicht mehr aufhalten und so rasten Willow und ihr Retter an ihnen vorbei in die Nacht. Nun wandte Willow sich endlich dem Fahrer zu.  
  
"Danke, sie haben mir - " Willow brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie endlich bemerkte, wer ihr das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
Spike blickte auf Willow, die ohnmächtig auf seinem Beifahrersitz saß, die Hände noch immer an der Autotür.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später wusste Spike immer noch nicht, was er mit der Freundin der Jägerin anfangen sollte. Er war vor ein paar Wochen zurück nach Sunnydale gekommen um die Jägerin endgültig zu erledigen. Er hatte sie beobachtet und war schnell zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er ihr momentan nicht gewachsen war. Sie war in Topform und zeigte keinerlei Schwächen. Wenn man sie angriff, reagierte sie mit aller Härte, wenn man ihre Freunde angriff, wurde sie richtig sauer. Und dann waren Begriffe wie Härte, Brutalität und totale Vernichtung des Feindes zur Umschreibung ihres Verhaltens in etwa genauso geeignet, wie der Begriff kleines Lagerfeuer für einen Vulkanausbruch. Deswegen hatte Spike beschlossen Sunnydale wieder zu verlassen. Und deswegen fuhr er jetzt wieder zurück nach Sunnydale, mit der ohnmächtigen Willow neben ihm.  
  
Sein erster Impuls war es gewesen, die rothaarige Hexe zu beißen und aus dem Auto zu stoßen. Dann hatte er an die Jägerin gedacht und sich überlegt sie besser nur aus dem Auto zu stoßen. Oder anzuhalten und sie an den Straßenrand zu legen. Oder sie direkt zur Jägerin zu bringen. Aber wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er kam immer zu dem Entschluss, dass diese verfluchte Jägerin ihn für den, zugegebenermaßen jämmerlichen, Zustand ihrer besten Freundin verantwortlich machen würde. Verdammt, warum hatte er auch angehalten und sie nicht einfach überfahren. Verdammte Reflexe! Aber da saß sie nun - wie hieß sie doch gleich, Willow? - und da Spike an seiner untoten Existenz hing, überlegte er, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Hoffentlich starb sie nicht! Er wusste zwar nicht genau wie, aber in seiner Fantasie fand die Jägerin jedes Mal heraus, dass er, Spike, die kleine Hexe hatte sterben lassen. Sie fand ihn und jagte ihm kaltlächelnd einen Pflock ins Herz. Was sollte er nur tun? Dru hatte ihn verlassen, er war nach Sunnydale zurückgekehrt um die Jägerin zu töten und nun versuchte er deren beste Freundin zu retten. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!  
  
Sie waren schon fast wieder in Sunnydale und Spike fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde die kleine Hexe in eines seiner alten Verstecke bringen und versuchen sie wieder aufzupäppeln. Gelänge es ihm, konnte er sie zur Jägerin zurück schicken, verschwinden und hoffen, dass die ihn in Ruhe ließ. Starb sie, würde er verschwinden und hoffen, dass die Jägerin ihm nie wieder begegnete. Fuck, fuck, fuck!  
  
Gut, da wären sie also. Er hatte unterwegs an einem Supermarkt gehalten und Verbandszeug gekauft. Dann war er noch einmal zurück gefahren und hatte Essen und Getränke gekauft. Verdammte Sterbliche! Nun stand er vor einem alten Haus, das so verrottet aussah, dass sich nicht einmal Ratten herein wagten. Es lag in einem verlassenen Industriegebiet und durch frühere Besuche wusste Spike, dass es trotz seines baufälligen Äußeren sicher war. Außerdem hatte er im Keller ein Versteck eingerichtet, schon bei seinem ersten Besuch in Sunnydale. Er parkte seinen Wagen in einem verlotterten Verschlag neben dem Haus und trug dann nacheinander Willow, die Einkäufe und seine Sachen in den Keller, den er mit einem Schlüssel aus einer seiner Taschen aufschloss. Es war ein überraschend modernes Schloss an einer überraschend stabilen Tür, beides passte wie der ganze Keller nicht zum Rest des Gebäudes. Spike machte das Licht an, stieg die Treppe hinunter und war zufrieden, als er sah, dass sich seit seinem letzten Besuch nichts verändert hatte. Die Treppe führte in einen fensterlosen Raum, in dem eine Couch, ein Tisch und ein Fernsehapparat auf einem weiteren Tisch standen. Außerdem gab es an einer Wand eine Küchenzeile mit Kühlschrank, Spüle, Herd und Mikrowelle. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Dru damals darauf bestanden und Spike hatte ihr diesen Wunsch - genau wie viele andere - erfüllt ohne Fragen zu stellen, obwohl er später ziemlich sauer gewesen war, als er die Mikrowelle von den Überresten eines Kanarienvogels säubern musste. Es gab noch zwei Türen, die zu zwei weiteren, ebenfalls fensterlosen Räumen führten, einem Badezimmer und einem Schlafzimmer, in dem ein großes Himmelbett aus Metall stand, ebenfalls Drus Wunsch.  
  
Spike legte Willow auf das Bett und hatte erstmals die Gelegenheit sie genauer zu betrachten. Sie war bleich, was durch die zerrissene weiße Kutte die sie trug noch unterstrichen wurde. Überall hatte sie blutige Kratzer und Striemen, ihre Füße sahen aus, als wäre sie über Glasscherben und nicht durch den Wald gelaufen. Spike seufzte, holte das frisch erworbene Verbandszeug und begann die Hexe zu verarzten. Nach ein paar Minuten gab er widerstrebend der Erkenntnis nach, dass er sie wohl erst waschen musste. Er zog ihr die ohnehin fast völlig nutzlose Kutte aus und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie darunter nichts anhatte. Er trug sie ins Bad, legte sie in die Wanne und duschte sie ab. Dann nahm er eines der Handtücher - rosa, Drus Wahl - trocknete sie ab und trug sie zurück zum Bett. Er begann erneut sie zu verbinden und zog ihr dann eines seiner schwarzen T-Shirts über. Und die ganze Zeit betete er zu jeder ihm bekannten Gottheit darum, dass sie nicht plötzlich aufwachte. Auch wenn er ihr nur helfen wollte, war er sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, dass die kleine Hexe ihm das glauben und es so an die Jägerin weitergeben würde. Und auch wenn - selbst in seinen Ohren hörte sich 'der böse Vampir hat mich ausgezogen, aber er wollte mir nur helfen' nicht sehr glaubwürdig an. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Wenn er das überlebte, ohne den Zorn der Jägerin auf sich zu ziehen, würde er nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe Sunnydales kommen. Doch vorerst hatte er Glück, Willow regte sich zwar einige Male, aber sie erwachte nicht aus ihrer Ohnmacht. Spike deckte sie zu und verließ das Zimmer. Auf der Couch ärgerte er sich, dass er nicht noch einen Abstecher zur Blutbank gemacht hatte. Kurz überlegte er die kleine Hexe anzuknabbern, ließ es dann aber doch beim Gedanken an die Jägerin sein und schlief schließlich vor dem Fernseher ein.  
  
Als Willow die Augen aufschlug, sah sie nichts. Es war dunkel, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sich befand und ihr tat alles weh. Kein guter Start. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Carol. Suzy. Die Party, der Drink. Hatte sie zuviel getrunken? Nein, da war noch was. Wald, Kerzen, der Dolch. Oh, oh, war sie tot? "Reiß dich zusammen!" Sie erschrak beim Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme. Sie war geflohen, durch den Wald, ein Auto hätte sie fast überfahren, sie war eingestiegen und - "Oh mein Gott, Spike!" Untot? Nein, sie atmete ja. Dumm, dumm, dumm. Doch wo war sie? Was war geschehen? Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das Dunkel und als sie sich vorsichtig - in ihrem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen - aufsetzte, bemerkte sie einen bläulichen Schimmer, der den Umriss einer Tür erkennen ließ. Licht. Von einem Fernseher? War sie bei einem ihrer Freunde, hatte sie das alles nur geträumt? Aber warum tat ihr dann alles weh? Wenn sie es herausfinden wollte, musste sie wohl oder übel aufstehen. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und bemerkte dabei die Verbände an ihren Händen. Eine nähere Untersuchung ergab, dass jemand ihre Wunden versorgt hatte. Wer? Sie wollte es wissen, also stand sie langsam auf. Und setzte sich gleich wieder hin, denn ihre Füße fühlten sich auf einmal an, als sei sie in Brennnesseln getreten. Vorsichtiger versuchte sie es noch einmal. Wenn sie das Gewicht nur behutsam verlagerte, ließen sich die Schmerzen aushalten. Sie tastete sich zu der Tür und öffnete diese, als sie nach einigem Suchen die Klinke gefunden hatte.  
  
Spike. Sein Anblick traf sie wie ein Schlag. Jemand hatte ihre Wunden versorgt, also hatte sie mit einem Freund gerechnet. Beinahe wäre sie erneut ohnmächtig geworden, dann bemerkte sie, dass er schlief. Er saß auf einer Couch, vor einem laufenden, aber stummen Fernseher und schlief. Wo zum Henker war sie? Egal, auf jeden Fall musste sie raus. Der Raum hatte kein Fenster, aber ihr schräg gegenüber sah sie eine Treppe, die nach oben führte. Das musste der Ausgang sein. Sie begann sich in Richtung Treppe zu bewegen. Leise, leise, leise, hämmerte sie sich ein. Sie kam nur langsam voran, die Verbände an ihren Füßen waren schon nach wenigen Schritten blutgetränkt. "Wo willst du hin?" Es dauerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann hatte Willow ihren Schreck überwunden. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft zur Treppe zu gelangen, genau wie sie vor Kurzem noch versucht hatte die rettende - Ha, von wegen! - Straße zu erreichen. Doch diesmal schaffte sie es nicht. Sie rannte Spike genau in die Arme. "Was soll den das, Hexe, du solltest wissen, dass ich schneller bin." Spike hielt Willow fest. Eine Weile wehrte sie sich heftig, dann sackte sie in sich zusammen. Erst dachte er, sie wäre wieder ohnmächtig geworden, bis er ihr Schluchzen hörte: "Bitte, bitte, bitte,..." Eine Zeit lang stand er einfach nur da, die immer noch bettelnde Hexe in seinen Armen. Als er bemerkte, dass sie von alleine nicht aufhören würde, ging er mit ihr zum Sofa und setzte sich, die Hexe auf seinem Schoß. "...bitte, bitte,..." "Bitte was?" Beim Klang seiner Stimme unterbrach sie ihre Litanei und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Allerdings antwortete sie nicht, sie wusste nicht so recht, um was sie ihn eigentlich bat. Willow überlegte. Was sollte das? Sie floh vor einer Opferung und landete in Spikes Armen. Aber anstatt sie als Snack zu benutzen, rettete er sie und hatte anscheinend sogar ihre Wunden versorgt. In Spikes Armen... wieso saß sie eigentlich nur mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet auf einem Vampirschoß? Mit seinem T-Shirt?!? Willow war mehr als verwirrt und wünschte sich fast eine Ohnmacht herbei. Wieso sah Spike sie so an? Ach ja, er hatte sie etwas gefragt. Sie musste irgendetwas sagen, bevor er sich dazu entschloss sie zu töten. "Ich- Du- Was ist hier los?" 'Na toll, jetzt wird er mich bestimmt nicht beißen!' dachte Willow zynisch.  
  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen tat er das tatsächlich nicht. Stattdessen begann er es ihr zu erklären. Etwas konfus zwar, aber sie begriff im Kern was los war. Spike hatte Angst vor Buffy.  
  
"...also habe ich dich gerettet, wo du mir doch nie was getan hast, und du brauchtest ja Hilfe, oder nicht, und ohne mich wärst du jetzt bestimmt tot und-" " Du hast also Angst vor Buffy." Ups, das war wohl nicht so schlau. Dumm, dumm, dumm. Würde sie es jemals lernen?  
  
Er hatte schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet, eigentlich hatte er das von vorneherein nicht, er wusste, seine Frage war unfair. Er hatte sie nur gestellt, um die Hexe zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber sie hatte tatsächlich geantwortet, also hatte er angefangen ihr zu erklären was los war. Natürlich konnte er ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen, wenn irgendwer erfahren würde, dass William der Blutige Angst vor einer Jägerin hatte, wäre sein Ruf ruiniert. Leider waren seine Erklärungen wohl nicht so logisch gewesen, wie sie hätten sein sollen. Warum auch immer, die kleine Hexe wusste Bescheid. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Was sollte er jetzt tun? "Hör zu-" setze er an. Doch die Hexe fiel ihm ins Wort: "Ich wollte nicht-" Es entstand eine Pause. Spike nutzte sie, um Willow zu betrachten. Die Verbände an ihren Füßen waren blutrot, sie saß nur mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet auf seinem Schoß und hatte furchtbare Angst, das konnte er riechen. Und auf einmal tat sie ihm leid. Sie glaubte wahrscheinlich, ihre unbedachte Zusammenfassung seiner Erklärungsversuche würden ihn dazu veranlassen ihr weh zu tun oder gar sie zu töten. "Du solltest was anziehen, Liebes. Warte, ich hol dir was von mir." Mit diesen Worten verfrachtete er sie auf das Sofa und stand auf.  
  
Er ging zu der Ecke, in der seine Taschen lagen, kramte eine Weile und fischte schließlich eine Boxer-Shorts heraus, schwarz wie auch das T-Shirt, das sie schon trug. Er warf ihr die Hose zu und drehte sich dann demonstrativ mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er hörte Rascheln und dann, zu seinem Verwundern, Weinen. Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und sah, dass sie es mit ihren ganzen zwar nicht ernsthaften aber schmerzenden Verletzungen nicht schaffte, die Boxer-Shorts überzuziehen. Behutsam, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken, ging er zu ihr. "Ich werde dir helfen, Schatz, keine Angst, ich tu dir nicht weh." Er sah sie an, wartete bis sie ihm leicht zunickte und nahm ihr dann die Boxer-Shorts wieder ab. Er kniete sich vor ihr nieder, zog ihr die Hose über ihre Füße, richtete erst sich und anschließend sie auf und zog ihr die Shorts hoch. Dann hob er sie ohne zu fragen hoch und ging mit ihr in das Badezimmer. "Ich werde dir wohl besser die Verbände an deinen Füßen wechseln, Liebes, du hinterlässt überall Spuren." Er hatte es gesagt um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen und anscheinend klappte es. Willow weinte nicht mehr und bei seinen Worten lächelte sie sogar leicht. "Danke." Spike hatte sie auf dem Wannenrand abgesetzt und war nun dabei ihre alten Verbände zu entfernen.  
  
Irgendwie war das alles seltsam, er sah und berührte mehr von ihrem Körper, als moralisch vertretbar war, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht bedrängt. Denn sie wusste, er tat es um ihr zu helfen. Überhaupt schien er - für einen blutrünstigen Vampir - ausgesprochen sanft und fürsorglich zu sein, er war nicht einmal wegen ihres dämlichen Kommentars wütend geworden. Und sie merkte, dass er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er hatte ihre Füße frisch verbunden und sah sie nun nachdenklich an. Sie entschloss sich, eine Frage zu wagen. "Wirst du mich zu Buffy bringen?" "Wenn sie wieder in Sunnydale ist." Er wusste also, dass sie verreist war.  
  
Spike kam sich auf einmal ziemlich dumm vor. Die Jägerin war verreist. Das hatte er bislang vollkommen vergessen. Würde er die kleine Hexe hier und jetzt töten, niemand würde es je erfahren. Ja, er hätte sie schon draußen auf der Waldstraße töten können. Die beste Freundin der Jägerin wird von einem Vampir gekillt. Wieso sollte sie ihn verdächtigen? Die Jägerin wusste nicht einmal, dass er in Sunnydale gewesen war. Also, warum tötete er die Hexe nicht? Genau, warum eigentlich nicht?!  
  
Willow sah, wie Spike sein Vampirgesicht aufsetzte und noch bevor sie schreien konnte, hatte er seine Zähne in ihren Hals geschlagen. 'Das war's!' dachte sie. 'Aber ich werde nicht betteln.' Sie hielt still und wartete - mal wieder - auf den Tod. Doch der kam nicht. Statt sie auszusaugen, löste Spike sich von ihr. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" hörte sie ihn grummeln. Er kramte wieder im Verbandszeug und versorgte kurze Zeit später die Wunde, die er ihr gerade erst selbst zugefügt hatte. Willow konnte es nicht fassen.  
  
Und Spike auch nicht. Er hatte fest vorgehabt die kleine Hexe zu töten, aber noch während er sie gebissen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er es nicht konnte. Sie war so hilflos, eigentlich das ideale Opfer und er brachte es nicht über sein untotes Herz sie zu töten. Was war mit ihm los? "Warum-" Anstatt sie aussprechen zu lassen, küsste er sie.  
  
Himmel, was tat sie hier? Sie küsste einen Vampir. Sie küsste Spike! Er rettete sie, aus Angst vor Buffy. Er biss sie, weil ihm einfiel, dass Buffy ihm zur Zeit nichts anhaben konnte. Und dann, anstatt sie zu töten, küsste er sie. Und ganz eindeutig küsste sie ihn auch. Was war hier los?  
  
Als sie sich zögernd getrennt hatten, herrschte Stille. Spike brach sie als erster. "Es tut mir leid." "Der Biss oder der Kuss?" Darauf wusste er keine Antwort. "Hör zu, Liebes, könntest du nicht einfach beides vergessen?" "Auf gar keinen Fall!" "Wirst du es der Jägerin erzählen?" "Werde ich Gelegenheit dazu haben?" Willow konnte nicht glauben, was sie sagte. Warum reizte sie ihn?  
  
Spike begann die kleine Hexe zu bewundern, sie hatte Mumm. Aber wie sollte es weitergehen? Er wusste jetzt, dass er sie auf keinen Fall würde töten können. Er empfand etwas für sie, auch wenn er noch nicht genau wusste, was es war. Doch wenn er sie gehen ließ und sie der Jägerin erzählte, was geschehen war, war er so gut wie tot. Toter als er jetzt schon war, dachte er mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus. Er betrachtete Willow. "Du zitterst, Schatz."  
  
Ja, Willow zitterte tatsächlich und sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum. Kälte, Angst, Müdigkeit, Aufregung? Wahrscheinlich von allem etwas, entschied sie. Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Spike sie hochgehoben und zurück in das Zimmer gebracht, in dem sie aufgewacht war. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schaltete er das Licht ein, so dass sie dieses Mal das große Himmelbett sehen konnte, auf dem er sie absetzte. Sie wickelte die Decke um sich, blieb aber sitzen und blickte ihn fragend an. "Was wirst du mit mir machen?" Er küsste sie. "Das, wenn du willst."  
  
Warum war sie nur so verdammt hartnäckig? Andererseits stand schließlich ihr Leben auf dem Spiel, wurde ihm klar. "Ich werde dich nicht töten, Liebes, wenn du das wissen wolltest. Du kannst gehen wohin du möchtest, sobald du wieder gehen kannst." "Und wenn ich zu Buffy gehen will, um ihr zu sagen, dass du mich erst gebissen und dann geküsst hast?" "Dann wird sie mich töten." Sie sahen sich an und küssten einander. Nach endlosen Minuten stieß Willow Spike sanft aber bestimmt zurück. "Im Gegensatz zu dir, muss ich atmen." sagte sie um Atem ringend. Er grinste sie an, ließ ihr einige Sekunden, küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.  
  
Stunden später erwachte Willow in Spikes Armen. Sie lagen in dem Himmelbett, einzige Lichtquelle war eine kleine Lampe in einer Ecke des Raums. Beide waren nackt, ihre Sachen lagen überall im Zimmer verstreut. 'Was habe ich - haben wir - bloß getan? Und warum fühle ich mich dabei auch noch so gut?' Willow konnte sich an jede Einzelheit erinnern. Sie und Spike. Haut an Haut, die seine irgendwie angenehm kühl. Sie glaubte, immer noch seine Zunge in ihrem Mund spüren zu können. Ihn in ihr. Ein wohliges Schauern überkam sie bei diesen Erinnerungen. "Geht es dir gut, Liebes?" Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Was sollte sie nur sagen? Sie hatte keine allzu große Erfahrung in diesen Dingen. Was erwartete er von ihr? "Ich- Du- Wow!" 'Na wunderbar, was Dümmeres ist dir nicht eingefallen?!' Willow ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Aber der befürchtete Spott blieb aus. Stattdessen nickte er nur. Eine Pause entstand, in der sie einfach nur dalagen und glücklich waren. Dann knurrte Willows Magen. Spike lachte und sie wurde knallrot. "Ich werde dir Frühstück machen, Schatz, bevor du noch verhungerst." Er stand auf und zog sich an. Fast hatte er schon das Zimmer verlassen, als er noch einmal zurückkam und ihr einen Kuss gab. Doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, war er verschwunden.  
  
Durch den Türspalt konnte Willow sehen, wie Spike am Herd hantierte. Sie lächelte und begann dann ihre Sachen aufzuheben. Nicht ganz leicht, da sie es vermied aufzustehen. Ihre Füße taten immer noch weh, wenn sie versuchte zu laufen. Ihren anderen Wunden ging es allerdings recht gut, die meisten Verbände hatten die vergangene Nacht nicht überstanden, aber es waren auch fast nur oberflächliche Kratzer gewesen, die größtenteils schon wieder verheilten.  
  
Willow war gerade angezogen - sein T-Shirt, seine Boxer-Shorts - als Spike kam und sie in das 'Wohnzimmer' zur Couch trug. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte Pfannkuchen gebacken. Diesmal war sie klug genug, das nicht zu kommentieren. Sie wusste, Spott hätte ihn verletzt, Dank in Verlegenheit gebracht. Sie aß einfach und versuchte ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu beginnen. "Wie spät ist es? Und was für einen Tag haben wir überhaupt?"  
  
Gut. Spike unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Eine normale Unterhaltung, das sollte er wohl schaffen. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass er die kleine Hexe - Willow - liebte. Liebe Güte, er hatte ihr Pfannkuchen gebacken! Aber er wusste leider ganz und gar nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Was, wenn sie anders empfand? Das könnte er nicht ertragen. Er war gerade dabei Dru zu vergessen, noch eine enttäuschte Liebe würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen. Mist, sie wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort. 'Bleib cool.' "Nun, ich hab dich Freitagnacht aufgegriffen. Na ja, eigentlich war es schon fast Samstagmorgen. Du hast den ganzen Tag geschlafen. Dann- Dann war da die letzte Nacht- Also jetzt ist es Sonntagmorgen, die Sonne ist gerade aufgegangen." Soviel zu 'bleib cool'. Dann- Dann- jetzt fing er auch noch an zu stottern. "Dann kommt Buffy heute wieder." Sie hatte es ausgesprochen, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Mist! Ihre Worte versetztem ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. Die Jägerin. Also wollte Willow weg von ihm. Hin zur Jägerin.  
  
"Spike, ich wollte nicht- Es ist nur, sie ist meine beste Freundin. Sie wird es bestimmt verstehen. Wenn ich es ihr erkläre. Wenn-" Willow brach ab. Sie wird es verstehen? Was wird sie verstehen, dass ich freiwillig mit einem seelenlosen Vampir geschlafen habe? Dass ich mit einem Vampir Sex hatte, der uns alle töten wollte? Dass ich Spike liebe? Und wenn schon, sie wird es verstehen müssen. Ich liebe Spike und da ich noch lebe, kann das alles für ihn doch nicht nur ein Spiel gewesen sein, oder? Na bestens, woran merkst du, dass dein Freund dich liebt? Du lebst noch. Sie musste es wissen. "Spike, ich liebe dich." Wenn er jetzt lacht oder einen dummen Spruch macht, kann er mich auch gleich umbringen.  
  
Sie hatte es tatsächlich gesagt. Und nun blickte sie ihn ängstlich an. Er wusste, er musste ihr antworten, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Sie liebt mich, sie liebt mich, sie... Er schluckte und atmete unnötigerweise tief ein. Was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte er ihr mitteilen, wie sehr er sie liebte? Wie glücklich es ihn machte, dass sie seine Liebe erwiderte? "Willow, ich liebe dich auch." Oh ja, wirklich sehr einfallsreich. Warum guckte er im Fernsehen eigentlich immer wieder irgendwelche Schnulzen, wenn dabei noch nicht einmal eine anständige Liebeserklärung herauskam?! Entgegen seinen Befürchtungen brach Willow nicht in Gelächter aus, sondern küsste ihn.  
  
Er liebt mich. Wen interessierte es, was Buffy davon halten würde, er liebte sie. Sie liebte ihn. Alles andere würde sich finden. 


End file.
